


“I wanted to apologise for zealously representing the interests of my client, at your expense.” - Part 2

by dark_side_of_the_moon



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_side_of_the_moon/pseuds/dark_side_of_the_moon
Summary: Follow-up to my previous story.  Again, takes place at the end of Series 1, Episode 23 when she turns up at his workshop.





	1. Shower

They spent the rest of the evening curled up together on the sofa, drinking scotch, making out, drinking more scotch. He’d ordered a pizza at some point which they’d half eaten before making out again. He’d suggested they take things upstairs while they were still sober enough to manage and she agreed, sending him out to the car for her overnight bag. He came back in to find she’d already gone up. As he approached the bedroom he could hear the shower running and smiled as thoughts of shower sex drifted through his mind. Her clothes and shoes were in a heap on the floor. He dropped her bag next to them and his clothes and shoes on top of hers. He could just make out her silhouette through the steam and the shower screen and gently slid back the shower door, stepping in behind her as she ran her hands though her wet hair. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed himself against her, kissing her shoulder.  
“Well, this is a nice surprise.”  
“Who said you were invited?” She smiled, turning in his arms.  
“Would you like me to leave?”  
“Well, as you’re here….” She wrapped one arm around him and kissed him, reaching behind her for the bottle of shampoo with the other. “You can make yourself useful.” She handed it to him.  
“Yes ma’am.” He smiled and flipped open the cap, pouring a generous amount into his palm as she turned her back to him and started to massage it though her hair. She reached behind her and rested her hands on his hips, pulling him closer. When he’d finished, he nudged her under the jet of water to rinse her hair and picked up the bottle of shower gel. Taking her hands in his, he placed them on the wall of the shower and nudged her knees apart, kissing the back of her neck, whispering to her to “Spread ‘em.” She smiled and complied, sighing as his soap-covered hands began to work on her. From her shoulders, down her arms and back up again, round her front to her breasts, stroking, teasing her nipples, enjoying the feeling of them hardening against his touch. Down her stomach and between her legs, skimming her sensitive centre and focussing on the tops of her legs before skimming round to her ass and slowly working up her back to her shoulders again. He pressed himself against her, resting the flat if one hand on her abdomen, the other one her hip, pulling her back towards him, slipping his penis between her legs and rubbing his length gently against her. She moaned and tilted her head back against his shoulder, pressing her body back against his. She placed her hand on top of his and guided it inwards to her clitoris, gently encouraging him to stroke her, which he did momentarily, before pulling his hand away, reaching for the shampoo and handing it to her. “My turn.” She turned and smiled, shampoo bottle in hand, pulling him in for a kiss. He held on tight to her to steady himself, feeling weak with…well, the heat? The steam? The Scotch? Lust? He wasn’t entirely sure he even cared what. He just knew he wanted her. She broke the kiss, turned him around and began to massage the shampoo through his hair, tilting his head back into the stream of water to rinse it away before picking up the bottle of shower gel and squeezing a generous amount into her hand. Starting at his shoulders, she felt some tension there and dug her fingers into the muscles. He winced but she persisted, whispering softly to him to just relax into her and he did so, gradually feeling the tension ease. She lifted his arms and placed his hands on the glass door, nudged the back of his knees with hers and whispered  
“Spread ‘em.” He smiled and complied, growing harder with every touch. She stroked her soapy hands over his body as he’d done with her, his breathing going from slow and deep as he tried to control his desire, too fast and shallow as her soapy hands reached his inner thighs, teasing him before gently wrapping her fingers around his length. He groaned and began to rock against her hand, needing release. She let go of him and turned him to face her, pressing her body against his and slipping her tongue into his mouth. He kissed her hard, pushing her back against the shower wall. He rubbed himself against her briefly before slipping inside her. She squeezed her inner muscles, gripping him gently, resting her hands on his ass, squeezing. He slipped his hand between them, brushing her clitoris with his thumb, he felt her breath catch for a moment as she smiled against his mouth, moving against him now, as ready as he was. They came together, their voices echoing in the shower, startling each other. He leant against her, laughing, reaching for the tap, the water running cool now.   
He wrapped a towel around himself and another one around her while she towelled her hair dry.  
“Do you have a hair dryer? I don’t it to go wild.”  
“Sure.” He opened a draw and handed it to her – a small pink travel hair dryer. She raised an eyebrow as she looked at him, it was clearly a remnant of an ex-girlfriend. He shrugged and looked away sheepishly. She smiled to herself as she dried her hair and the feeling of jealousy came and went. She tried to recall if there were any remnants of ex-boyfriends in her apartment. She didn’t think so, but in her experience men tended to travel lighter anyway. She put the hair dryer away and padded though into the bedroom. He was tucked up in bed, dosing. She set the alarm on her phone and slid in beside him. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into him, smiling as she shuffled around, settling into a spoon position, her back nestled into him.  
“What time do you need to be up?” He asked sleepily.  
“Six. Don’t worry, I’ve set my alarm.” He groaned into her shoulder. “I’ll try to be quiet.”  
“I think I might need another ‘apology’ before you go.”  
“I think four is more than enough.” She chuckled.  
“I’m still the wronged man here.” He yawned.  
“You’re a cheap opportunist”  
“Yeah, that too.” He kissed her shoulder as they settled down and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Good Morning

He woke up and looked at the clock, sighing sleepily - 5.05am. Not really much point in going back to sleep now, especially as he wasn’t alone. He smiled at the memory of last night and rolled over. She was still fast asleep, snuggled deep under the duvet so only the top of her hair was visible. He slipped his arm around her waist and moulded his body against her back, kissing her naked shoulder. She wouldn’t appreciate being woken up early, but he would talk her round, or more likely just keep kissing her, stroking her, until she gave in. He might have one or two more ‘apologies’ left if he was lucky.  
“What time is it?” she mumbled sleepily.  
“Just after five” he smiled. She groaned and rolled over, snuggling into his chest. He kissed the top of her head, slowly stroked his fingertips down her back and felt her smile against his and snuggle closer, wrapping an arm around him. He stroked her hip and trailed his fingers up her side. She stretched her arm up and tilted back slightly to give him better access as his hand came to rest on the side of her breast. She rolled onto her back and stretched, his hand cupping one breast, his lips finding the other. So much better than an alarm clock she thought as he slowly worked on her with his hands, his lips. He shifted his weight to roll on top of her, cupping both breasts and kissing his way down her body. She lifted her knees and opened for him as he dipped his tongue into her belly button, anticipating the feel of his tongue inside her. He smiled against her abdomen and kissed his way over to one hip, then the other. She looked down and frowned as he made his way back up her body. He paused at her breasts again taking each one in his mouth in turn – licking, sucking, grazing each nipple with his teeth. She could feel the tip of him resting against her and tried to ease down towards it. He smiled against her and moved away slightly, felt her sigh in frustration.  
“Stop being such a tease” she grumbled, shuffling beneath him. He smiled and kissed his way up her neck to the sweet spot just below her ear, his erection resting tantalisingly against her abdomen.  
“Yes ma’am” he whispered, nudging her legs further apart and rubbing himself against her swollen clit. She moaned softly and tilted her head back, lifting her pelvis to him as he slid into her. He rocked gently against her, his cheek resting against hers. She sighed, rocking herself against him in return, letting the pleasure build slowly, lazily. She ran her hands down his back, gently cupped his ass, feeling him tense before sliding them down further and stroking the backs of his thighs. He was moving faster now, adjusting his position to push deeper inside her. She smiled against his cheek and slid her hands up his outer thighs to rest on his hips, using her thumbs to gently stroke the sensitive skin inwards and down towards his groin. He moaned and hastily pulled her hands away, pinning them to the pillow above her head. She felt his full weight press against her clitoris with each stroke. He was breathing hard now, desperate to come. She closed her eyes and focussed on the sensation of him moving in and against her, the heat of him in the shower the night before, his tongue lapping against her as they lay in the grass behind his barn, his resistance and surrender in the workshop. He felt her body contract as her orgasm hit, causing his own release. He collapsed on top of her, breathing hard. She turned her head and kissed his temple as he lay there panting.  
“Good morning.” She whispered.  
“Hey.” He mumbled into her neck, smiling, kissing her.


End file.
